


Who Framed Roger Rabbit

by asimplewalk



Series: Prompt Jar [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Corsetry, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplewalk/pseuds/asimplewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wanted a reason to wear a corset again, so going to Stark's Halloween party as Jessica Rabbit is a great excuse without it being too obvious. </p><p>And Steve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Framed Roger Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt!anon on [tumblr](http://www.crownsandashes.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Unbeta'd. First rule of corsets, friends, shoes on first!

“Oh, holy cow, I forget how drastic this looks.” Darcy stares at herself in the full length mirror in Jane’s apartment. They are getting ready for Tony Stark’s Halloween party. While it had been a while, Darcy had trained down to a 26” waist corset and kept it up over the years. With her wide hips and large bust, it always looked so tiny. The brunette slipped on the red, sequin-dazzled dress, and whined and danced in place while she waited for someone to have a moment. Thor, in the end, was who zipped up the back of her dress.

“You look stunning, Darcy. Many men will be vying to share in a dance with you this evening.” His eyes gave her a critical once-over, “If I may attempt at fixing it, the lacing of your corset are standing out under the fabric of your dress” 

Darcy nods her assent, and he ends up tucking the narrow strings under themselves in just a way that the clingy dress is smooth when it is re-zipped. Jane, at that point, is ready and the two head up to the party.

The PR manager spends another moment appreciating her appearance in the long mirror in her friend’s bedroom before doing a last check on the long ginger wig (courtesy of Natasha), and gives her lipstick one last test blot (by taking another sip from the unblemished glass of water on the dresser). When it doesn’t smudge, she decides that she’s ready.

Her tall red heels click against the polished floor of the elevator when she steps on, and she rides up, pulling on the silky violet gloves. 

When she steps off, she can hear a few whistles and immediately wishes for her taser when she hears Johnny Storm call over to her “Hey there baby!” She saunters passed him, painted mouth twisted into a coy smirk as she greets Sue Storm and her husband, Dr. Richards. Ben Grimm is painted green as the Hulk, and the other three are dressed as musketeers. 

She takes in a lot of the other costumes, including Professor Xavier wearing nice, velvet robes and sitting in a motorized version of the Iron Throne. He looks mighty smug with himself, and she can’t help but ask if he believes in dragons. The answer is “Yes, and why shouldn’t I?”

She knows that Steve has arrived, because she can hear Stark already needling him. “What are you supposed to be, Cap? This is a costume party!” The billionaire is frowning and has his hands on his hips. He’s wearing a leather outfit and has carefully made the gloves for his hands so that the tendon-like wires actually shift like they should (Edward Scissorhands). Where as Steve, he’s wearing…

Darcy grins when she realizes it. “Well look at you, tall, broody, and handsome!” She wiggles her eyebrows at Stark, before continuing to croon at the man who has dressed up in a well tailored suit. “Where’s that pretty CEO you gave your company away to?” 

Stark laughs, because he finally gets a look at the Captain, who’d temporarily dyed his hair dark, and had grown out and carefully applied fake hair to look like Tony. 

And Steve, poor thing, almost chokes on the glass of scotch he’s drinking. He manages to recover with a startling speed, though. sets the glass down on a tray as it passes (who knew he could play his friend so well) and leans into her. “Probably being too good for me somewhere. What do you say you let me dance with you, sweetheart?” 

Darcy smirks, and Tony is left a little speechless, while she’s whisked by the man to the dance floor. It’s a jazzy number, and the two fall easily into the steps. Darcy had taken a lot of classes as a child, and Steve had lived in the era that fancy footwork could be a key factor in your datability. They dance through a second song, and then a third starts. It’s slower, so Steve pulls her in close.

“I almost had a heart attack, turning around to see you in this, Darcy.” He doesn’t have to lean far because of her shoes to whisper against her ear.

She giggles and keeps easy time with his steps. “The amount of tape that went into being sure that the top stays in place would seem outrageous. But I really can’t regret it.”

“How hard am I gonna have to work to get it off?” And then it’s Darcy’s turn to almost have a heart attack. Because while Steve is using a voice that imitates Stark’s, it’s definitely a pass at her.

**Author's Note:**

> All knowledge of corsetry gleaned via osmosis from a friend who waist trains. This would be gifted to her if she had an account. Please be careful with your bodies though, yo, because you can bruise or worse wearing corsets improperly. And getting that sort of reduction without properly training your body and just tight-lacing will really hurt you. So basically, try at home with a proper education and conscientious caution!
> 
> I really wanted to put Xavier in a very different costume, but this one seemed more in character. :D


End file.
